A New Chance
by kurokage12
Summary: Naru is adopted by the Uchihas at age three after being rescued by Itachi.ItaFemNaru. Smart and Powerful Naru. Slight OOCness
1. Chapter 1 Naru's Surprise

A/N - sorry if this story sucks it's my first fanfic. I don't own Naruto 

A New Chance- Chapter 1

A three year old Naru Uzumaki was being carried to the hospital by one Itachi Uchiha at a breakneck speed. Naru was unconscious covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Itachi looked down at the young girl in his arms. "How could they do this to a child." he thought with a sad look in his eyes. 

-flashback- 

Itachi was walking back to the Uchiha district when suddenly he heard a crash coming from an ally. He started to run and when he reached the ally he found a mob of villagers and a few shinobi beating up a small child. "Hey what do you think your doing!" he shouted at them and let out a fair amount of killing intent. One of the shinobi stepped forward and said "No worries Uchiha san we are only getting rid of a demon spa.." but he never got to finish because as soon as he said the word demon Itachi knocked him and the rest of the group out. Then he ran over to the girl and started to shake her lightly." Hey are you okay!" he asked then checked her pulse that was very light. "Kuso!" he picked her up and headed to the hospital as fast as he could. 

-flashback end-

In Naru's mindscape

Drip,drip,drip. "Uhh where am I?" Naru said as she looked around. Her eyes landed on a beautiful woman who was about 5'6, had red hair, and a red chinese style kimono who was behind some bars. "Who are you if youdon't mind me asking?" "Ah finally awake I see. My name is Kyuubi but you ningen know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Kyuubi no Yoko. I am truly sorry for how these ningen treat you I'm afraid it's all my fault." the woman named Kyuubi said with her head down. " Don't be sorry Kyuubi-sama. It's their own fault if they can't see underneath the underneath like hokage ojiji says. Naru said with one of her true smiles.**" You are a ningen that deserves my respect. Naru how's about I start training you so that you can protect yourself?"**"Really! That would be great thanks Kyuubi-sama."** "Naru please call me okaa-san or Kyuubi okaa-san and as for the other matter it's the least I can do after all that you've been through. Goodnight Naru. Oh! Before I forget to talk to me you just need to talk in your mind and to reach me close your eyes and wish to see me or meditate." **"G'night okaa-san!"

Back to the real world

Itachi just reached the hospital when out of nowhere the hokage appears in front of him. "Ah Itachi-san come with me and please hurry." he says then walks into the hospital. When Itachi walk into the hospital he sees the hokage at the end of a hallway waiting for him and heads towards him. "Itachi-san please put Naru onto the bed in this room then come to my office while tomorrow. I have to have a word with you and also congratulations on becoming a chunin today." the hokage said with a smile then disappeared. Itachi put Naru on the bed like he was told but as soon as he started to leave Naru opened her eyes and saw Itachi. " Hey what's your name?" she asked him. Itachi was a little surprised when he heard a voice but then he saw Naru and replied. "My name is Itachi Uchiha." "Nice to meet you Itachi-kun. My name is Naru Uzumaki. Were you the one who rescued me?" she asked. "Yes. Why?" "Because.." Naru stated as she got up from the bed" I want to thank you." and with that said Naru walked up to Itachi and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. When his mind registered what had happened he looked at her and found that she was smiling at him. Little did Itachi know, he was blushing as he turn around and walked out of the door but not before he said "Good night Naru-chan." "Bye Itachi-kun." Naru said as she made herway back to her bed.

Hokage's office 

All of the main shinobi clan heads were called to the hokage's office later that night. Once every person had arrive the hokage started the meeting off by saying " I am sorry to call all of you here tonight but I have found out that once again Naru has been attacked." At this most of the people there had a look of sadness on their face because unlike the villagers they respected the Yondaime's final wish. "But I would like to say that she was saved by young Itachi Uchiha." when Sarutobi said this mostly everyone facefaulted because they could'nt belive the so called "ice prince of konoha" saved a girl or someone he didn't know. They all snaped out of their own thoughts when Sarutobi said "Now what can we do I'm afriad I can't look after her because of my role as hokage .." but before he could continue Uchiha Mikoto stood up out of her seat next to her husband and said " Hokage-sama if I may interupt Fugaku and I had a little talk and would like to know if we could maybe adopt her?" Sarutobi blinked once, twice then said " Are you serious Mikoto-san? You would do that." Mikoto nodded and said "Yes hokage-sama I have been thinking about it for a while and I asked Fugaku about it before we came." "Very well then. You may adopt her but first we have to get her from the hospital. With that said this meeting is over."

Naru's hospital room

'yawn' "I wonder when hokage ojiji is gonna get here." Naru thought. **Knock,knock **"Come in" Naru shouted at the door. "You should be more softer Naru. You are in a hospital." the hokage said while softly laughing.

"Anyway Naru how would you feel about becoming adopted?" "First I would have to ask who. Then I would have to meet the person." Naru said sighing. "Oh I think you'll like your new parents." the hokage said then moved aside and revealed two figures. One of the figures revealed themself to be a woman. "Hello Naru my name is Mikoto Uchiha I'll try to be the best mother you'll ever have." The other figure revealed itself to be a man. "Pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Fugaku Uchiha." "Hello nice to meet you." Naru said with a true smile.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend and A Dead End

A/N - Thank you for the past reviews: I do not own Naruto

A New Chance- Chapter 2

-Flashback-

"Hello Naru my name is Mikoto Uchiha. I'll try to be the best mother you'll ever have." The other figure revealed itself to be a man. " Pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Fugaku Uchiha." "Hello nice to meet you." Naru said with a true smile.

-Flashback End-

-Uchiha District-

"Now Naru there are a few things that you should know. One is that you have two brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke is your age and Itachi is seven. Two is that Fugaku might act cold to you in public but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. Lastly if anyone picks on you or hurts you in any way tell Itachi, Fugaku, or myself." Mikoto says to Naru in her new room. "Okay but when am I going to meet Sasuke and Itachi-nii?" Naru asks with a small pout but actually in her head she was cheering because her savior from last night was her new brother and she finally had a family. "Hmm, I guess tomorrow morning you can meet them since it's late. Good night Naru-chan." Mikoto said with a wave as she walked out of the room. "G'night Mikoto-okaa san." Naru said before the door closed.

-Naru's Mindscape-

"**Finally you came kit. I thought you forgot how to get here." Kyuubi said with a grin. **"Heh, sorry about that but can you start training me now please okaa-san." Naru said with a pout. **"Fine, fine but first you have to change this awful sewer into something we can work with. Just imagine the place and it will appear after all it is your own mind.** The mindscape turned from a sewer into a meadow with a lake, a mountain, and a fair sized dojo with all the weapons needed and training stumps. **"Perfect, now I want you to put on these weights." Kyuubi said while handing a dark gray vest, two black wristbands, and two black leg warmers to Naru.** "Ouf, okaaa- saannn how much do these weigh?" Naru asked while putting on the weights.** " Hmm, the vest weighs about fifty pounds and the rest weigh twenty five each. Now on to your training. Time here is longer than in the real world which means one day in here is one hour out there. We will only train for three hours a day while you 'sleep'. For the first month we'll focus on your taijutsu and speed that's why you have those weights which by the way will increase by twenty five pounds a month unless you can handle more or not. The second month we'll work on your ninjutsu which will start of with the basics the get more advanced. Third month will be genjutsu. Fourth will be kenjutsu. Fifth will be fuuinjutsu. Sixth will be ninja history. Seventh will be working on your bloodlines and yes you do have a few." Kyuubi said before Naru had the chance to ask. " Lastly eighth will be spent seeing how much you've learned. Now I want you to do fifty push ups and sit ups, then jog around the lake twenty five times and punch and kick the stumps a hundred times with each arm and leg then you may go to sleep. Oh and before I forget those weights will also be on you in the real world to." Kyuubi said before she disappeared.** "Damn sadistic fox. I'll get her for this one day." Naru thought as she stared the training from hell while plotting her revenge.

-Morning The Next Day-

"Ahhhh. Mom there's a stranger in the guest room" Naru awoke to find a young boy in her room screaming. "Sasuke calm down that's just Naru she's going to be your new sister from now on." Mikoto said with a smile then turned to Naru. " Sorry about this morning's wake up call I forgot to tell him you were in this room." " It's fine I was up already anyway. My name is Naru Uzumaki what's yours?" Naru asked looking at the boy named Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Sorry about earlier dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. "You teme." Naru hissed and both kids received a hit to the head. "I don't want that kind of language in the house." Mikoto said with a sigh ." Mom, Sasuke what's the prob..." Itachi never got to finish his sentence when he was hugged by a yellow and black blur. "Hello Ita-kun. Remember me." Naru said with a smile. " Hello Naru-chan. What's that look for!" Itachi shouted when he saw that his mother had a sly grin on her face. " Oh are to talking to me Ita-kun?" Mikoto said with a grin on her face while Itachi's turned beet red. " I need to see the hokage. I'll see you guys later." Itachi said as he ran out the door. " Hmm things will start to get interesting around her with our new arrival." Mikoto thought as she stared at a confused Naru.

-Hokage's Office-

"Ah nice to see that you could make it Itachi." the hokage said and started to look serious. "What I'm about to tell you is a S class secret that should not go out of this office do you understand." Itachi nodded. " Very well than save all your questions until later. This all started three years ago."

-Back With Naru-

" So Naru why don't you go play outside today while Itachi is away." Mikoto started to say but before she said anything else Naru got up said good bye and went into the village. " 'sigh' Kids these days" Mikoto thought as she went back into the house. Naru was walking around the playground when her eyes caught the sight of a few boys picking on a girl that looked her age so she walked up to them and did what she thought was right. "Hey you bullies stop picking on that poor girl." Naru shouted at them. "What's it to you pip-squeak." the leader said. Kyuubi was watching the whole time then after the boy said those words one thought came to her mind " That did it." and she was right because as soon as the boy said those words Naru punched him in the face and he was knocked out. "Oh shit the boss is knocked out let's get outta here." one of the boys said then they picked up their leader and ran. Naru walked up to the crying girl and said "It's all right they're gone." " 'sniff' Thank you um." the girl started to speak. "Naru, Naru Uzumaki." Naru said with a smile. " Well thank you Naru-chan. My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said with a smile.

-Hokage's Office-

" So Itachi any questions?" "Just one why is Naru living with my family."

" She is living with your family because your parents adopted her Itachi. By the way I have a new mission for you it's a S rank long term mission do you accept." " Hai I do hokage-sama." "Very well your mission is to watch over Naru until she can protect her self. Understood." "Hai hokage-sama." "Your dismissed." With that done Itachi made his way to his team meeting spot.

Uchiha Main House-

Naru walked back to the Uchiha compound with Hinata so her mother could meet her new friend. "Mikoto-okaa san can I bring a guest inside?" Naru shouted from the front door. "Sure." came Mikoto's voice. " Where are you?" " I'm in the kitchen with Sasuke "Come on in Hinata-chan. Let's go meet my mother and brother." "Okay Naru-chan." Hinata said following Naru down the hall into the kitchen. " Hello Mikoto-okaa san, Sasuke this is my new friend." Naru said and pointed to Hinata. "Hello nice to meet you my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said with a bow. "Hmn so Naru's new friend is a Hyuuga. Well at least she's not a stuck up like most of them." Mikoto thought as she watched the kids play in front of her. Suddenly an "I'm home." rang through the house and Itachi appeared in the door way. "Ah hello Itachi welcome home. Naru-chan is playing with her new friend and Sasuke outside." Mikoto said ignoring the glare she got from Itachi when she added the word chan to Naru's name. "Hn it's getting late I'll drop her friend off." Itachi said as he walked out the door.

-With Naru-

"Hey Sasuke look it's Itachi." Naru said pointing to an approaching figure. "Naru come with me I'm afraid it's time for your friend to go home before her parents worry about her and I need to show you something." "Can I come aniki!" asked a curious Sasuke. "Heh not this time outoto." "But why your taking Naru." "Exactly I'm taking Naru." Itachi said with a smirk and left a face-faulted Sasuke behind. "Okay! Let's go! Come on Hinata he won't bite." Naru said smiling at Hinata. "Okay Naru!" she replied and they started off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

-Hyuuga Compound-

Itachi, Naru, and Hinata finally reached the Hyuuga compound. " Ah there she is father!" everyone turned to see a little boy about a year older than the girls. "Lady Hinata you shouldn't go wandering around outside the compound your father was worried. Thank you for bringing her home Uchiha-san" said a man that was the boy's father.

The boy turned to Naru and said "My name is Neji." with a small grin. "My name is Naru Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." "Come on Naru I still have to take you to the special place before dark." "Okay Ita-kun. Bye Hinata see you later." Naru said as she waves from outside of the compound.

-Hokage Monument-

" Ita-kun why are we on the hokage monument." "You'll see."

-OnThe Yondaime's Head-

"Wow it's beautiful Ita-kun."Naru said as she looked down to see the whole village. " Naru watch out you could slip off the ed..NARU." Itachi shouted when he saw Naru fall off of the edge. The last thing Naru remembered before blacking out was Itachi running towards her.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N Sorry I'm not updating but I have writers block T.T. I have set up a poll on my page and I need you're votes. Please vote:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own Naruto.

A New Chance-Chapter 3

Last Time On A New Chance

"Wow it's beautiful Ita-kun." Naru said as she looked down to see the whole village. " Naru watch out you could slip off the ed..NARU." Itachi shouted when he saw Naru fall off of the edge. The last thing Naru remembered before blacking out was Itachi running towards her.

Now On With The Story

"No, no, no this wasn't suppose to happen. She wasn't suppose to slip. Shit if I don't do something now it'll be to late." but before Itachi could do anything a black blur flew up from the side of the monument where Naru fell. Itachi studied the new figure that was blocking his path. "What?! Black wings and red hair and fangs?" "Who are you." Itachi commanded the figure. "Heh you stupid ningen. I can't believe I trusted you to look after the kit." the figure said. "I said who are you." Itachi shouted. "Who are you to command me in such a way!" the figure hissed as it suddenly disappeared only to appear in the back of Itachi with a kunai at his throat. "Anyway I am Naru Uzumaki." the figure said with a smile. Itachi looked like he saw a ghost. "Your not Naru. She didn't have red hair or black wings." "Hm that's true but I don't think you deserve to know my identity just yet. Oh and this time watch after her carefully. Ja ne." the self proclaimed Naru said before her eyes closed and she fell only for Itachi to catch her. As soon as Itachi touched her, Naru slowly reverted back to how she looked before the incident.

-Naru's Mindscape-

**"Naru it's time to wake up." **Kyuubi said as she tapped Naru on the forehead. "What happened Kyuubi okaa-san?" **"You activated one of your bloodlines, which activated a memory from your past life."** "I see..." **"Anyway it's time to go back kit." **"Okay see you later okaa-san." Naru said as she disappeared. **"You can come out now."** Kyuubi said to the air. "Heh observant as ever ne Kyuubi-sama." said a figure who was slowly melting out of the shadows. **"I'm not observant you just suck at hiding, Yuki." ** "How cruel, I don't suck at hiding and you wouldn't say that to Naru." Yuki stated. She looked exactly like Naru except she was older, and she had black hair and red eyes. **"Well your not Naru now are you? "** "Hah you've got me there I'll see you later." Yuki said as she slipped back into the shadows.

-Uchiha Main House-Naru's POV

I woke up in my room in the main house. " I want to be stronger." I thought before a voice in my head asked** "Do you now?" **Even though I was still startled I replied "Yes." **"Do you want my help? I can help you get the strength you want." **"Yes." I said without a doubt. **"Very well. My name is Yuki. Nice to finally meet you." **"How do I become strong Yuki?" **" Go back to the hokage monument."**

-Uchiha Main House-Itachi's POV

" I wonder if Naru is awake yet." I thought as I got out of bed and made my way to Naru's room only to find said girl sneaking out of her room. I decided to follow her although I noticed that she was headed in the direction of the hokage monument.

-Hokage Monument-

Naru just reached the top of the monument when it suddenly got cold and ice started forming around the top of the fourth hokage's head. When she finally reached the edge of the ice a hilt rose out of it. **"Naru go up to the hilt and pull out the sword." **"Okay." Naru replied as she walked up to the hilt. When Naru pulled the sword out a white light engulfed her. **"Now Naru make the sword yours call out my name." **"YUKI!" The light died down and the sword had transformed. The hilt was l gray with dark red going down in a diagonal pattern. The blade was pitch black with an engravement in red. On the ground was the sheath which was as black as the blade but had a red tassel. **"This sword Naru will help grant you the power to grow strong."** "Yuki thank you." **"If you need me just ask. Goodbye for now Naru." **"I feel tired." Naru mumbbled as she fell once again but this time she was caught by Itachi. "Your such a troblesome girl Naru chan." Itachi thought while walking home with Naru in his arms once again.

-Time Skip 3 Years-

Naru was leaping towards the Uchiha estates. She was now an ANBU, but only the Hokage knew so far. Suddenly a metalic scent hit her nose so she hurried her pace. When she got to the main house blood was covering the floors. She put on her ANBU uniform and ran to her parent's room. When she got there Sasuke was crying on the floor, her father was dead with her mother crying over him, and Itachi was about to kill their mother. When his sword raised for the killing blow Naru acted. She drew her sword and blocked his attack. "Why did he do this." Naru thought as she said "Why have you murdered the Uchiha clan, Itachi san." "I have no reason to answer you Itachi said as he swung his sword so it cut Naru's mask off as well as leaving a long cut down her right shoulder onto her arm. Itachi stopped his attack as soon as the mask fell from Naru's face. Mikoto saw this too as she started to crawl towards her adopted daughter. "Stop mother!" Naru barked. More tears fell from Mikoto's eyes. "Why did you do this Ita kun?" Naru said turning back to Itachi. "I...needed to Naru." Itachi mumbled. "Heh you **needed **to Itachi." Naru sneered. "What do you mean by that?" Itachi snapped back. "The mission 'kill the Uchiha clan' was fake. It was sent by Iwa. I was supposed to stop you." Naru said with sad eyes. "Naru..mother..Sasuke..I'm sorry I didn't know." Itachi said raising his sword planning to end his life. 'drip' 'drip'

A/N Sorry for the wait I was working on ideas for other stories. I finaly finished chapter three but I think it still sucks. Sorry. T.T I'll try to update faster next time.


End file.
